


Tired.

by JenCollins



Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5th work, Angst, Broken Dean, Drinking problems, broken heart and soul, pure angst, supportive brother Sam, tired, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins
Summary: Some things are just too hard to deal with, some things just leave you way too tired for this world. And this, this is one of these things for Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: 21st's SPN writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092269
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Tired.

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes we just really are way too tired for this world

\- M tired… - Dean mumbled, not able to keep his eyes open, leaning his head against Sam's shoulder. 

\- I know, Dean, I know. Let's just get you to the bed. Then you can sleep. - Sam was trying his best to hold Dean upright but it seemed that the whole world's weight was weighting Dean down. 

\- I don't want to sleep. I don't want to go to the room. - Dean tried his best to straighten himself but failed miserably by tripping against his own feet and slamming against the library desk behind him. 

Sam tried to steady Dean, it was painful to see his brother like this. 

\- Dean, you can barely keep upright. You need to rest. - Sam kept his tone gentle, trying not to scrunch his nose up in the sight of how many empty bottles there were scattered around Dean. 

Dean shook his head, losing his balance fully. 

Sam catched him before Dean could hit the floor, physically pulling him upright and dragging him down the corridor to Dean's room. 

Dean was staying silent, letting Sam drag him and drop him into bed. 

\- I miss him… - Dean finally breathed out, his glassy eyes filling with tears. 

\- I know you do but it won't do any good to drink yourself to death, Dean. What would Cas say by seeing you like this? - Sam softly tried to get Dean out of his day clothes. 

\- He would hate me. He should have. I got him dead. Again. - a single tear made its way down Dean's left cheek. 

\- Not what I meant. - Sam sighed, finally freeing Dean from his jeans. - You didn't kill him. He choosed that to save us all. You know that. -

Dean stayed silent, dropping back against pillows, letting his eyes fall shut once again. 

Sam watched him for a moment before pulling a blanket over Dean. 

Dean let out a shaky breath, already on the edge of sleep, turning suddenly to his side and slipping one hand under his other pillow. 

It wasn't so unusual, Sam thought that Dean just was searching for comfort from placing his hand over his gun that he used to keep under his pillow. 

So it came as a surprise when Dean pulled his hand back out, gripping loosely a dirty trench coat in his fist, pulling it tightly against his chest, burying his face in the side of it. 

Sam could see how momentarily Dean's shoulder relaxed, a deep breath escaping. It was as if all the weight Dean had felt was simply lifted off of him, freeing him and letting him catch some sleep. 

It somehow felt a bit too intimate to stay and watch his brother like this so Sam slowly moved out the door, turning off the lights in the way before shutting the door behind him, but making sure to keep a crack open, to be able to hear when Dean will be having yet another nightmare. 

Making his way back to his room, Sam just hoped that this night it would stay to only one nightmare. 


End file.
